Purity
by SimplyEpic
Summary: Fenris and his friends aren't anything special in the exorcist community,but that all changes with the discovery of a plot of treason. Oc's from myself or were submitted
1. Chapter 1

**The First Day**

**Author's note: This story is written from Fenris' perspective**

The bus stopped abruptly and I was thrown into the seat in front of me. "Gah! Fu-"

"Hey, watch it!" The girl whose seat I slammed into said, turning around.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't prepared for a sudden stop."

She smiled. "I forgive you. Are you going to True Cross Academy too?" She asked

"Yea," I replied simply

"Cool! I guess we'll get to know each other pretty well then. I'm Kione, but you can call me Kyo. What's your name?"

"I'm Fenris. Nice to meet you." We both stood up.

"Well Fenris, looks like this is our stop." She walked off of the bus and I followed.

Within a few minutes, we were introduced to the other new students. There was one kid who just sat on the outside of the group, so I decided to go introduce myself. "Hey, I'm Fenris, what's your name?"

"Sid." He replied, his face hidden behind his gasmask.

"Well Sid, why are you being anti-social?"

"'Cause, that's just how I roll."

"Too bad. You're going to get up and stop being such a downer. Get it? Got it? Good."

-One year later-

I sat on the main staircase leading up to the academy, reading quietly, as Kyo snuck up behind me. "What'cha doin'?"

I jumped "GoddamnJesusCinnimonTitties!" I yelled in surprise. Kyo fell on the ground and started laughing. I sighed. "Oh, hey Kyo. I was just reading" I said, sitting back down.

She got up and brushed herself off, still giggling. "Have you seen Salem or Allka? I wanna talk to someone who doesn't get so jumpy,"

"No, sorry. How about Sid?"

"Sid's no fun."

"Then I guess you're stuck with Jumpy McGee here."

She smiled and didn't see Aura approach us "You two. We need all esquire exorcists to report to the front of the academy. ASAP." She ordered

We sighed and started to walk away. "If all exorcists above Middle 1st class are like her, I don't want to be an upper class exorcist." Kyo said. I grinned in response

"I hope this isn't a waste of time…"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Briefing**

Kyo and I stood in silence as we waited for the other esquires. Ven and Rein were next out, followed by the Marvels and the Otusukis, then Salem, then finally Sid, who was still tightening his gasmask when we saw him. "Hey Sid, Sleep in?" Rein asked, punching him in the arm lightly.

He yawned in response. Rein sighed. "Like I expected." She said jokingly and walking next to him and Ven. Salem joined them and slapped Sid upside the head.

"Wake up, ya dingus!" he said, grinning. No one could see, but we could tell Sid was grinning as well.

"Like your one to talk! You're usually asleep until 2nd period!" Sid responded.

They walked over to where me and Kyo were. "So, what's happening?" Ven asked

"Aura told us that all esquires were supposed to be here, but I don't see anyone but us." I replied. "HEY! Thing 1 and Thing 2!" He yelled, reffering to the Marvels. "You know what's going on?"

"Nope, sorry. Ask Bevis and Butthead." Arkira replied, motioning to the Otusukis.

"Sorry, no idea." Kai said. Just then Aura walked down the steps.

"Good, you're here." She said.

"Why are we the only ones here, Ms. Anemone?" Ven asked

She stared off in the distance, like she usually did before she gave us orders. "You were all selected for a special mission. No one else can know about this, only me, you, and Mephisto. I shall be leading this mission. First, we go to Kyoto and meet with one of Mephisto's informants. You'll learn the details then. Capiche?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. There is a bus around the corner waiting to take us to the train station. Get moving." We jogged towards where she pointed.

"God, I hope she's not a stuck up bitch the whole time." We all mumbled (In different ways, of course)

**A/N: She won't be. Also, Thanks for reading! :PLEASE REVIEW!: Thanks to all who submitted OC's. I do not own Blue Exorcist, but I wish I did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The bus and the train**

We all boarded the bus and took our seats. I was sandwiched between Sid and Kyo, facing across from Rein, Ven and Salem. Aura boarded last and told the bus driver to go. I turned to talk to Sid, but he was asleep. "Already?"

Kyo giggled. "God, he needs some caffeine."

"I know, right?"

I looked over at Rein, who was also sleeping, using Salem's shoulder as a pillow. I gave him grinned at him. "I knew it."

He kicked my shin "Oh, shut up." He said, grinning back.

The Marvels and the Otusukis were both at the back of the bus, arguing about what types of food were the best.

Kyo and Ven were talking up a storm. I got up and walked over to Aura. "Ma'am?"

"Hmm?" she said, looking into the distance.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you can tell us about the mission."

"There is one thing,"

"What?"

"Actually, nevermind."

I sighed and walked back to my seat, opening my backpack and letting Vegas, my wolf familiar, out. He looked at me and said "You should really wash your backpack, it stinks."

I laughed a bit. "You know, Vegas? You don't seem like a demon, you seem more like a talking dog."

"That's what I choose to be."

"Well good, 'cause we're going to Kyoto and I ain't carrying you on my back while we're there."

"It's not like I'd enjoy that either."

-At the station-

The train rolled in about 9 pm. We had been waiting for about 8 hours. "Oh great, more sitting around." Kyo mumbled as we boarded.

"I'm fine, I get to sleep more." Sid added.

"Shut up."

By the time we sat down, we had the same seat arrangement as we did on the bus. Like last time, Sid was asleep. I looked over to Salem, who had Ven sleeping on his shoulder now. The twins were arguing about movies this time, something about the logic of Donnie Darko plot.

About 30 minuites into the Train ride, I felt something hit my shoulder. I looked over, it was Kyo. I smiled slightly. "You too, huh?" When I turned, Salem was grinning at me.

"What did you say on the bus again? 'I knew it'?" I kicked him in the shin this time

"What did you say? 'Shut up'?"

**A/N: I fucking love Donnie Darko. One of the best movies ever, in my opinion. This a bit of a filler chapter, sorry. As always, please review. And until next time, Stay gold.**


	4. Chapter 4

I had fallen asleep too, and awoke when I hit the ground .Kyo was yelling "Fan-Fucking-Tastic!"

"Wha…"Sid said yawning.

"We were thrown out of the train, WHILE IT WAS MOVING! I swear, if ever see that conductor again…"

"Wait, why?" I asked.

Kyo sighed. "He said something about us being 'heretics' and something about the 'Order of the Pure'. Fucking madman."

"Where are the others?" I asked, not seeing them.

"Still on the train. Probably still asleep, too."

"Well, where the fuck are we? And how are we gonna get to Kyoto?"

"We walk." Sid said

"Which way?"

He pointed to our left. "We follow the tracks that way."

"And you know this how?" Kyo asked

"Because, I paid attention during normal classes."

Kyo had her fist ready to punch him, but slowly but it down. "Fine, let's get moving"

-On the train-

**Salem**

I woke as we pulled into Kyoto station. I looked across the aisle, expecting to see my friends, but seeing they were missing. "Shit."

-Back to the others-

I stopped. "did you hear that?" I asked

"Hear what?" Sid asked, drawing his guns.

I summoned Vegas

Kyo summoned her hellhound and pulled out one of her handguns.

The ground started to shake. It wasn't an earthquake, this felt different, as if there was something beneath our feet. And sure enough, there was. I jumped back just in time as a high level demon came up from where my feet were. Sid opened fire on its upper body as Kyo and the familiars attacked his legs. I realized something, I was defenceless. My familiar was attacking and I didn't have a weapon. Why didn't I try to train as a knight? How could I be so stupid! The demon must of read my mind or something, because he went straight for me. I looked around for anything, a rock, a stick, it didn't matter. I dived to avoid the giant demons maw, but I was too late.

_Chomp!_

I screamed in agony as his teeth tore through my left calf. I tried to crawl, I tried to run, but I couldn't get away.

He bit into my leg again and I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in the hospital.

"Great. If this ends up like The Walking Dead or 28 Days Later, I'm done." I said, looking around at the room. He heard a knock on the door. "Conscious, come on in." I replied

The door swung open and I saw a doctor walk in, followed by Kyo, Sid, Salem, and Rein. "What I miss?" I asked.

Everyone was silent. Kyo sighed. "It was terrible. We lost the Marvels and Kai-"

"They aren't dead, I'm telling you!" Rein said, cutting her off

"Oh, yea? Where are they then? Where were you when they needed you!" Kyo retorted angrily

"Both of you calm down! It's not our fault!" Sid yelled. "His familiar is still here, it would of disappeared or turned on us if he died, so we know he's still alive."

"Guys, I already have a headache, can you please not shout?" I asked

"Fine…" they mumbled.

"Our old mission doesn't matter now, you realize that, right? We need to find the others as soon as we can. Which reminds me, why am I healed already?"

Kyo coughed. "Well, you see… I was the only one here with your blood type…"

"So?"

".,.You have demon blood, now…"

I felt my ears, they were long and pointed. I felt my canine teeth, they were longer and sharper. Lastly, I found what I was laying on that made the bed uncomfortable, a tail.

I fainted.

**Author's note: Shortest chapter so far, sorry. I'm not good at writing long chapters, so forgive me.**


	6. Chapter 6

"…Christ, he was heavy" are the words I woke to. I opened my eyes to see Salem shrugging and talking to Rein. "He put on some weight recently?"

"I guess that IV drip made me gain weight." I said, sitting up. We were still in the hospital. Aura was here now, sitting in the corner with Shiro, who was trying to stay calm.

"Oh, you're up. Hey, just telling the truth." Salem said, smiling. He continued to talk with Rein.

Sid was leaning on the door frame. He turned and nodded. "Welcome back"

I didn't smile. I was thinking about The Marvels and Kai, how they were gone. Were they dead? Were they safe?

My thoughts were interrupted by Kyo hugging me. "I'M SORRY!"

"Kyo, calm down, I'm fine." Not that I mind the hug.

She pulled away "Still, I made you fai-"

"You saved my life. And I'm thankful for that." I half smiled, trying to make her feel better

She half smiled back. I saw Ven walk over to Sid.

"We should leave as soon as possible to look for the others." Aura said, standing.

"What happens to the mission?" Sid asked

"Postponed until we find the others."

Shiro got up and walked out, followed by Sid and Ven, then Rein and Salem, then finally Aura. Kyo and I were alone now.

Well. Leaving two teens in a room alone. That never leads to anything.

I smacked myself mentally. Get it together, Fen. It's time to find your friends. I got out of bed.

"Uhhh… Fenris?"

"Yea Kyo?"

"You're still wearing your hospital gown."


	7. Chapter 7

I left the blindingly white hospital and walked out into the rain. I pulled the hood of my black jacket on and stuck my hands in my pockets.

"Everyone ready?" Aura asked, staring off across the street.

Sid nodded and looked across the street with her. "Wait, I see someone."

Aura nodded, walking to the crosswalk. We all followed, silent and nervous. Why weren't we looking for the others? Why were we going to see this stranger across the street?

We got to the street corner just as the cross traffic started going. I turned to Kyo, who was shivering because she left her jacket on the train. I took off my jacket and put it around her shoulders. She looked up, then quickly back down. "I was fine." She mumbled

"It's raining, you'll catch a cold." I said. _Weird. She never acts like this._

"I'm fine, Fen. You need a jacket too." She replied

I smiled at her "I like the cold."

"HEY! YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS COMING!?" Salem yelled, already across the street. I looked up and saw that the walk signal had been on. I grabbed Kyo's hand and ran across the street.

Wait, did he just call us lovebirds?

-Meanwhile-

"Jesus Christ… It stinks in here…" Kai said, voice echoing into the darkness of the demon's stomach.

"Kai!? Is that you?!" Allka called from somewhere left of Kai

"I guess I got the short straw, stuck with the Marvels in the stomach of a demon. Could this be any worse?"

"Listen up, Kai, we may not get along well, but if you don't get out of here soon, we're dead. You understand? D-E-A-D. Dead."

Kai gritted his teeth "You think I'm stupid or something? I know we're in some deep shit right now, and if yo-"

"Both of you. Quiet." Arika cut in, cold and calculated as usual. "We need to work together to survive. It doesn't mean we have to be friends."

Kai sighed. "This is just great…"


End file.
